Bioactive compounds were studied by a combination of chemical synthesis and instrumental analysis. 1. Synthesis: a) An affinity ligand for human alcohol dehydrogenase (4-(3-aminopropyl)- pyrazole) was synthesized via a two-step procedure for use in enzyme purification. b) A previously unreported "molecular probe" derived from 4-acetyl-1- naphthol was prepared. It's uptake and cellular fate were studied in tissue cultured cells by fluorescence microscopy. 2. Analytical Studies: a) Experiments are being conducted to determine the structure of the Cowpea weevil pheromone using a combination of microchemistry and GC/MS. This insect is an important pest of the blackeyed pea. b) Our plasma desorption mass spectrometer allows us to obtain molecular weight information on a series of complex (MW=1000-1800) and highly involatile sugar-containing saponins. These compounds are being studied by French collaborators as the growth inhibiting substances present in alfalfa (Medicago sativa). c) A single-crystal x-ray diffraction study was undertaken to determine the exact dimensions of a naphthalene cyclophane. This compound is a model for an unfunctionalized hydrophobic cavity.